The present invention relates to a golf swing training and muscle exercising apparatus which enables a user to simulate the movements of a proper swing and which also exercises the muscles of the golfer making such a swing, combined in a single apparatus.
In playing the game of golf, optimum shot making performance is achieved when a golf club is swung on a precise plane using specific muscle groups to maximize the energy transfer from the club head to a golf ball. In learning to play the game, many natural tendencies, often learned from playing other sports, must be overcome to properly position the club head relative to a ball during a swing. For example, the properly executed swing requires that the club be swung on an inside to outside path bringing the club head square with respect to the ball at impact using the large muscles of the body in combination with the hands to maximize the power generated during the swing.
Whereas the concepts appear relatively simple, particularly when executed by a highly proficient golfer, in fact it is often difficult, if not impossible, for a beginner to properly train himself in the development and execution of a golf swing. In this regard, many beginning and also experienced players seek the assistance of teaching professionals to learn the fundamentals and also to improve a previously developed golf swing. Using this teacher method, it is usually possible to provide only visual and audible feedback to the player therefore leaving the player to develop the proper swing movements by himself based on this feedback.
Many attempts have been made to provide training and/or exercising devices which enable a golfer to execute a proper golf swing so that a golfer has physical feedback of the swing motion. There have also been a number of exercise devices which are designed to stimulate and strengthen specific muscle groups attuned to the swinging of a golf club.
Among the prior art patents relating to such swing training devices are my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,294 for Golf Swing Training Apparatus. Other prior art patents which are designed to exercise golf muscles is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,234 to Brandon for Golf Swing Conditioner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,108 to Garten for a Golf Practice Device, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,2229,002 to Masters for a Golf Swing Exercise Device.
There are a number of prior art devices which are specifically designed to teach a player the proper swing movements and swing plane positions of a golf club during a golf swing as shown by the patents to Perrin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,920 for Golf Swing Device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,408 to Beal et al for Golf Stroke Teaching Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,932 to Cottingham for Golf Practicing and Teaching Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,214 to Tildon for Golf Teaching and Practicing Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,963 to Cockburn for Golf Swing Guiding Device Including Correct Swing Indicator, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,571 to Abel for Programmed Swing Training Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,156 to Gentry for Golf Practice Device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,661 to Moller for Golf Exercising Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,573 to Richards for Golf Swing Simulator Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,786 to Shippley for Device For Controlling Golf Swing, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,757 to Wilkensen for Golf Swing Training Apparatus among a number of others.
Whereas the majority of the prior art works quite well for their intended purposes, they are often complex in nature requiring sophisticated manufacturing and/or installation procedures. Further shortcomings, particularly with the more simple prior art devices, permit the golf club to be swung in a number of different planes while just generally simulating the golf swing arc which actually can train the golfer to make improper swing movements. The prior art exercising devices do not consider the position and plane of the golf club during the exercise device except in a most general way.
When making a golf swing, a line of force which moves the golf club to strike the ball starts with the golfer's pulling motion. This pulling motion follows a parabolic arc which has a starting point above and distal to the golfer's right shoulder. This arc needs leverage to gain momentum and reach increased velocity quickly. The human body is designed in a way which predetermines the best leverage. The golfer's legs, hips, spine, shoulders, arms and hands are the levers.
The body's mechanical levers need to be used to put the golf club in position at the top of the back-swing in as simple or less complicated means as possible. The swing training machine of the present invention has a lever arm that rotates as the golfer swings, thus the resistance for the golfer comes from behind the golfer's swing plane; or from pulling. This resistance to the centrifugal force of the swing must come from a moving arm. When the golfer's leverage is out of alignment with the resistance from the arc arm, the centrifugal force is destroyed and becomes ineffective thus losing leverage and causing restraint.
To strike a golf ball, the force comes from behind the ball and goes forward with the force of the club head at right angles to the target, and a force line directed toward the target will send the golf ball straight to the target.
An improper spinning force right to left will cause the ball to hook. A ball spinning left to right will slice, and a ball with backspin at 21 revolutions will go straight. The ball may go higher or lower in trajectory, but not off line.
Now if the resistance is directly back of the arc for a proper swing, then force applied, but not aligned with the resistance, will cause swing restraint. Swing restraint may be used to prevent either a slice or hook movement.